Security on data storage are important concerns on cloud computing. Wavefront multiplexing/demultiplexing (WF muxing/demuxing) process embodies an architecture that utilizes multi-dimensional waveforms in cloud data storage. Multiple data sets are preprocessed by WF muxing before stored. WF muxed data is aggregated data from multiple data sets that have been “customized processed” and disassembled into any scalable number of sets of processed data, with each set being stored on a storage site. The original data is reassembled via WF demuxing after retrieving a lesser but scalable number of WF muxed data sets. In short, the WF muxed data storage solution enhances data security and data redundancy by, respectively, creating a new dimension to existing security/privacy methods and significantly reducing the storage space needed for data redundancy. In addition, WF muxing/demuxing methods enable a monitoring capability on the integrity of stored data.
K-space is also a well understood term in solid state physics and Imaging processing. The k-space can refer to:                1. Another name for the frequency domain but referring to a spatial rather than temporal frequency        2. Reciprocal space for the Fourier transform of a spatial function        3. Momentum space for the vector space of possible values of momentum for a particle        4. The k-space in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)                    a formalism of k-space widely used in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) introduced in 1979 by Likes and in 1983 by Ljunggren and Twieg.            In MRI physics, k-space is the 2D or 3D Fourier transform of the MR image measured.                        
We shall introduce the following terms                1. K-mux, Kmux, or KMx for the Wavefront multiplex or the WF mux;        2. K-muxing, Kmuxing, or KMxing for the Wavefront multiplexing or the WF muxing, and        3. K-muxed, Kmuxed, or KMxed for the Wavefront multiplexed or the WF muxed;        4. K-demux, Kdemux, or KdeMx for the Wavefront demultiplex or the WF demux;        5. K-demuxing, Kdemuxing, or KdeMxing for the Wavefront demultiplexing or the WF demuxing, and        6. K-demuxed, Kdemuxed, or KdeMxed for the Wavefront demultiplexed or the WF demuxed;        
In Electromagnetic (EM) theory, the letter K is often used to represent a directional vector and is a wave number in a propagation direction. The term (ωt−K·R) has been used extensively for propagation phase, where K represents a directional (moving) surface and R a directional propagation displacement. Therefore K is a “wavefront” mathematically. We will be using K-space as wavefront domain or wavefront space.